halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarthNicky
The Weekly Alright. I'll be sure to take a crack at it. DarthNicky (talk) 00:04, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Vadumverse Application Sorry for the late response my internet is laggy and keeps shutting on and off. But you are more than welcome to join the universe, just PLEASE don't join and decide not to contribute (write articles related to Vadumverse) as other user's have done. If you have any other questions fill free to ask any of the other members, as my internet isn't up to par. RE: Vadumverse Members Template Oh, wow. Thanks for all of the help! I can't thank you enough. DarthNicky (talk) 01:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Alternate Alright, I'll do that. DarthNicky (talk) 20:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Deletions "). Regards, That Damn Sniper.}} Alright. Thanks for that. Wasn't really sure what to do there. I will do so in the future, though. Hello Hey Darth, I've come over to join you on the wiki and I was wondering if I could get involved in the Colonial Conflicts project. I've thought up of a communist state on Mars for the Koslovics to establish and run. Epic gammer (talk) 22:20, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, you can totally join. But may I ask just what you plan for this communist state? My idea of the Koslovics is that they're a loosely organized group of communists and socialists. I would be fine with and think if it would be cool if you made a sub-group out of this state, but I don't think it would be something the entire Koslovic conglomerate would be directly involved in, if that makes sense. DarthNicky (talk) 17:02, July 27, 2017 (UTC) For the communist state on Mars, my idea was that it was formed from supporters of the Koslovics rather than the entire faction. It would be formed and governed by local communists and socialists native to Mars and shared similar views to the Koslovics and formed their country based off of their ideology. Epic gammer (talk) 02:26, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Alright, that sounds really good. Although I'm afraid it wouldn't last all that long, probably only about 5 years. Btw, I went ahead and added your name to the list of CC members, so you can go ahead and make an article whenever you feel like it. Remember to add a writer template, even now I forget to add those a lot. DarthNicky (talk) 03:43, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Discord I just got a discord so I'll log in whenever I can Epic gammer (talk) 13:55, August 24, 2017 (UTC) What's going on? G'day mate, I'm just looking for confirmation, but is our collaboration over? If it is, can I ask why? The other thing I wanted to ask is what is going to happen to your CC articles? Are they off-limits now? yes. im no longer interested in collaborating with anyone. i dont particularly care what happens to CC. i didnt do much with it anyway and what i did do was pretty shit irregardless so do whatever DarthNicky (talk) 03:06, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Colonial Military Administration Page i do not care DarthNicky (talk) 00:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Titan Miners' Revolt Valkyrie Company Hello, I’m a new user on Vadumverse, can I maybe add a ODST to Valkyrie Company? —Telepath117 (talk) 01:05, April 27, 2019 (UTC)